Hunt me darling
by kitsune23star
Summary: A vampire, a werewolf; two creature never meant to cross paths but when the princess, Rukia Kuchiki, gets caught in trouble by the cop/detective, Ichigo Kurosaki, will they kill each other or find love in all of the choas?
1. Meeting

**Hunt Me Darling First Bite:The Crystal**

"You're destined for great things Ichigo." the orange-haired boy looked up at his father, who smiled down at him, "Other than running a pack you mean?" he replied, Isshin nodded, "Yep! Now you stay right here while I go to my meeting, it won't take long and the maid promised to watch you." he said, saluting Ichigo before walking into one of the rooms down the hall. Ichigo turned to the young maid dusting the oil paintings on the walls and sighed, he could smell that the maid was human, she didn't know of their kind, so if he was quiet enough he should be able to get away. Taking off his tennis shoes as quietly as possible, he started tip-toeing away from her.

Being the son of the alpha wolf meant that he would one day take on that role, whether he was ready or not. He came to the meeting with his father saying wanted to get a little experience but, being a kid, he got bored and decided to do some exploring.

He opened the first door he saw which was at the end of the hall and peeked inside to see a huge ballroom crowded with people... well... vampires... "All hail Princess Kuchiki!" he heard, watching as a little girl in a ballgown walked down the winding staircase, her hair was black and went down to just past her shoulders, and her eyes were the most stunning purple, "All hail Lord Byakuya Kuchiki!" shouted the announcer.

Ichigo continued watching the girl, he wasn't sure what it was... but there was something ABOUT her ... and then she looked his way, 'She saw me!' he thought as she started walking towards him and slipped out of the ballroom, "You're the only other kid here." she said, her voice was surprisingly deep, like an adult's, "Yeah... do you want to play a game?" he asked hopefully, she shrugged and walked forward, "What kind of game?"

"Jacks."

"How do you play?" she asked, sitting down on the floor, "You've never played before?" he asked as he pulled some jacks out of his pocket and sat next to her, she shook her head.

"You just bounce the ball and try to get as many of these plastic pieces in your hand as you can before it lands, if you can't catch the ball you have to start over."

"Oh ok."

Bouncing the ball the purple-eyes princess swiped up three pieces in one hand.

"Like this?"

"Yeah."

The two played quietly for a few moments before Ichigo broke the silence, "I really like your necklace." he said, the girl looked down at the two necklaces that hung around her neck and smiled, "Thanks, this one was my sister's, it gives you the power of Sight." Ichigo smiled widely, "I have a ring like that that, belonged to my mom! It has the power of Sound!"

"That's so neat! Do you have it with you?" he shook his head, "My dad doesn't want me to have it until I'm older."

"Oh..." she said quietly, "Did your sister die too? Is that how you got the necklace?" she nodded slowly, "Yeah.. she died right after I was born, I never met her... just like my parents..." Ichigo frowned, feeling bad for asking her, "If both your parents and your sister died who takes care of you?"

"My brother, officially, but I sort of just fend for myself." he frowned, "My mom died too... two years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It wasn't your fault... but I really miss her... I still have my dad and sisters though."

"You're lucky for that... even if your mom isn't around anymore."

"Hey... do you want a hug?" he offered, she shrugged, "Uh...sure." she replied as they leaned over the jacks, she wrapped her small arms around his back and his hands curled around her neck, "Miss Kuchiki!"

The voice shocked them out of their embrace. In their haste neither had noticed Ichigo accedentally pulling off the girl's second necklace, a long gold chain with a red, crystal, pendant on the end.

"Ma'am everyone is looking for you!" cried a maid as she hurried to pull her up.

"W-Wait! Princess-!"

"It's not 'Princess'! It's-!" but before Ichigo heard her name the door slammed in his face as she was dragged away. He looked down, seeing her necklace, and picked it up.

"Son..." he heard, looking up at his dad, "Time to go."

"But..."

"We have to leave now. We don't want to overstay our welcome in vampire territory."

Ichigo looked at the jewel sadly, putting it in his pocket for if he ever met the vampire princess again. He never did get to return that necklace.

*W*

Rukia took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, her fingers tapping on her steering wheel and reflecting on what had been said to her the day before...

_"If you don't find it in one month, your entire race will be in grave danger." said one shadowy voice.  
><em>

_"The only thing keeping vampires from going completely insane are the crystals, time is running out. Our entire existence is at risk, the vampires, the werewolves, the witches, everything." said another dark womanly voice._

_"We all have our own ways of protecting ourselves from the Decade's Lunar Eclipse: the werewolves have their Moonstones, we witches have our Dendrite Agate, and vampires have their Bloodstones, by having lost yours when you were young, you're vulnerable during the Eclipse, and if you fail to find it, you'll turn into a monster and reveal yourself, and all of us, to the humans, if you don't find your Bloodstone, all hell will break loose." the last witch spoke, all three pointing their boney fingers at the unfazed Kuchiki before they said in unison._

_'One month.'_

_'One month!'_

_'ONE MONTH!'_

When someone from The Circle is born he or she is given a crystal or stone, the type depending on what sect of The Circle the child is born from. Werewolves had Moonstones, vampires had Bloodstones, witches had Dendritic Agate and so on and so forth. This stone or crystal connects to that child's energy and is theirs forever, they can never get another one. The stones protect them from the Decade's Lunar Eclipse, a special Eclipse that only occurs once every ten years and draws out every raw instinct in The Circle, without their stones, The Circle would all turn into monsters and go on homicidal rampages, which would lead to being found by the humans.

If ever one of The Circle is found on the day of the Eclipse with no stone, they are put to death to protect their race, however since Rukia is the princess of her land this is a bit more of a delicate matter. Rukia lost her Bloodstone ten years ago just after the Eclipse at a party, she's been searching for it ever since, and if she doesn't find it in Karakura, the town in Japan populated with the most werewolves, she'll either die in one month... or become a monster...

"Let's go, Chappy, we have a long ride ahead of us." she said, reaching into the basinet beside her and scratching her little white rabbit, Chappy, behind the ears before stepping on the gas pedal of her car.

*W*

The man at the counter licked his lips and tapped his fingers trying to figure out what to get, "Let's see... a steak, medium well, with french fries and cheesesticks as a starter.. and ... coffee to drink." he said as he closed the menu, the waitress laughed lightly and shook her head.

"Officer Kurosaki you are the only person I know who comes in here before noon and orders a steak, you know that comes with salad right?" The officer smirked at her and tilted his head.

"What can I say? I'm not one for breakfast food and I can't come here for lunch, I have to eat in my office, and sure, a salad is fine." he said with a chuckle as the waitress hopped around behind the counter.

"I'll get your coffee right away Officer~" she said in a seductive manner.

"Thanks." he said, returning the gesture.

Sighing lightly and resting his cheek on his hand, his other resting on the counter as he wait for the seducing waitress to return. All these girls flirting with him... he couldn't say he hated the attention, hell any man would kill to be in his position, but none of them was 'The One', no one in this town was.

He was Ichigo Kurosaki, the greatest cop/detective around. He'd catch anyone on a case he was working on, no one was safe. This drove the women mad, that and his mysterious attitude. Not only did the women love him because of his mysterious side but also because he was drop-dead sexy. With the body of a greek god, he had to stay in shape to catch any criminal, and eyes that could undress you and make you cum on the spot. Hey, he was still a normal male, he had needs and urges and sex was one of them. He'd slept with women but never MATED them, he was saving that for 'The One'.

"Your coffee Officer~" the waitress said in her sexy tone, as she set it in front of him. Ichigo smiled at her and took a long drink of it, setting the cup back down on the saucer and looking at his watch. It was just after nine thirty in the morning, his shift didn't start until eleven.

Ichigo was a man of routine, every day was the same, get up, take the dog out, feed him, shower, get dressed and ready for work, come here and have 'breakfast' (since dawdling at home took too long) go to work, catch a few robbers and nail a few speeders, eat lunch in his officer, catch a few more robbers nail a few speeders, go home, have dinner, watch TV, read a book, go to bed, wake up the next morning and start all over again.

It was a dull and boring life, if only he had his mate. Then he might have more to offer, his life might have more meaning even on the nights he spent as a wolf, running, howling, letting canine blood pump through his veins, he'd always have his mate to make things right. That was the biggest curse of being a werewolf, mating, your mate is part of you, always, weather you or they like it or not.

"Here are your cheesesticks." the waitress said, setting a plate in front of Ichigo, he nodded to her and took one of the hot mozzarella sticks from the plate, dipping it in the marinara sauce, he was just about to take a bite out of it when he heard the bell on the door ring.

"Help, someone stole my purse!" A woman yelled.

"Which way did he go?" Ichigo said as he got up immediately.

"That way!" she pointed in the direction.

Ichigo sprinted out the faster than an Olympic runner. He used the sent of the woman to track down where the thief went. Left, right, right, left the orange-haired officer finally caught up to the jerk trying to jump a fence. The scumbag was on the ground with a swollen cheek and missing teeth in the blink of an eye.

"Your under arrest for theft!" Ichigo said, sitting on top of the thief, handcuffing him in the process.

*W*

Ichigo returned to the diner with the woman's bag and the thief heading to the big house. Everyone cheered, all the girls having another reason to love the sexy officer.

"Oh, thank you officer Kurosaki, thank you!" the woman said but Ichigo waved her off saying he was only doing his job.

Ichigo checked his watch, almost time to head to work. He left the diner all the women wanting him to stay. Walking down the side walk he noticed a group of guys follow a woman into an ally way. Being a man who'd help a damsel in distress, he followed them as well.

Ichigo hid behind the corner, trying to see how far these guys go.

"Hey baby, where ya headed?" one of the guys asked.

The woman stopped walking, a cloak covering her figure from the men behind her.

"Why not let us show you a good time?"

She just stood there, unmoving, unwavering.

"Hey! My buddy asked you a question you-"

When Ichigo was a bout to head in, a rush of wind went past him as the mans body went flying out of the ally across the street.

Everyone looked at the man then the woman. She was facing them now, the cloak still covering the upper part of her face.

"What the hell did you do you stupid-"

The other guy was kicked in the chin so hard, he did a double flip in air, landing on his face.

The woman slowly lowered her leg, standing, as if waiting for the other men to come after her.

Staring at her, the rest of the men were sweating, contemplating on what to do next. So they went at her at the same time in a scared rage.

...

All the men were useless heaps laid all over the ally, one even on the stair case leading to the second story window. The mysterious woman stood in the middle of it all, like nothing happened.

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes, this little twig of a woman just took on at least seven men twice her size by herself.

She grabbed her hood, lifting it off her head. Ichigo was at a lost for words, how could someone so strong look so beautiful. Her eyes a burning shade of red, apparently from the adrenaline of the fight. Her hair a dark raven color long and flowing down her back. Something about her made him want to lose control and possess her in every way possible.

The raven-haired beauty walked over to one of the men, grabbed him by the neck showing his pulse. Two long fangs grew out of her mouth, stabbing the man in the vain, making him moan in pain/pleasure.

'A-a vampire?' Ichigo thought watching the scene unfold before him.

When she was done, the woman let go of his neck with a popping sound.

"Hey!"

The female vampire looked at him with an annoyed expression. 'Damn.' she thought.

"Hey, stop!" Ichigo shouted chasing after her.

She jumped to the top of a building, that had to be at least five stories. Ichigo was right there with her, jumping on the roof with ease. The woman was hoping from roof to roof, Ichigo mimicking every step not that far off. Just as she was about to shake him up, Ichigo appeared before her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Just what are you doing here vampire?"

The raven-haired woman was trying to shake out of his grasp, but Ichigo wouldn't budge.

"Answer me."

"None of your business, you mangy mutt!"

Ichigo forced her to turn around, keeping her hands to together while he pulled out his handcuffs.

"Well then your under arrest for trespassing into werewolf territory."

Her now deep blue eyes snapped open as he heard the cuffs. She hopped over Ichigos body, making him lose his grip. She turned him around staring him down.

_'Watch my gaze, fall for me as you become my slave, a body thats under my control.'_

Ichigo watched her eyes turn blood red again, lost in a trance before-

WHACK! "Ow!'

He chopped her on the head, forcing her to stop whatever she was doing. "Yeah, I get it, your eyes are sexy but don't think that'll get you out of going to jail."

She stared at him while grabbing her head. _'How come it didn't work, it always works!'_ so she did the only thing left she could think of.

POW!

She kicked him EXTRA hard in the groin, causing Ichigo to keel over in agonizing pain. By the time he got himself to look up she was gone.

_'That bitch, I'll get her.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this story!<strong>

**I just love ichiruki fics with vampires and/or werewolves (cause they're so sexy!)**

**But this is also based off a pic I did****, and with the help of Asagi-chan (kissy kissy) I was able to do this fic! ASAGIIII-CHAN! I ROVE YOUUUUU!**

**Heres**** the pic if you'd like to see it! **.com/art/lust-of-blood-272591148


	2. Scent

**Hunt Me Darling Second Bite: Arrested**

"Well Chappy, I hope you like this room, we'll be here a while..." Rukia mused quietly as she looked around the small hotel room. She sighed lightly and put the bassinet down, signaling for Chappy to get out and wander around. She set down her bags and started to slowly unpack, she'd have to feed soon... and when she wasn't feeding she'd have to go on a search for her necklace. She continued to unpack, figuring she'd just wait until nightfall, then, she'd find some food...

Breaking into a hospital wasn't an IDEAL plan but Rukia didn't want to risk revealing herself like that again, that cop had come too close to catching her the last time.

Rukia grabbed the blood bag out of the freezer ripping the top off, opening her mouth and downing it like a dehydrated man. Rukia moaned in enjoyment as she drank heavily.

"Enjoying your meal?"

Dropping the bag she turned around to see him, the same cop from earlier pointing a gun at her.

'How did I not hear him!' she thought in despair, then masking her surprise with her cold glare.

"Do you really think a gun is going to hurt ME?" she scoffed and he shrugged, "Let's find out." he replied.

Rukia was about to dash out of there, but before she could take a single step, the cop shot his gun. When the bullet hit her she wasn't prepared to fall to the ground and cry out in severe pain. She held her stomach where the bullet pierced and started to shake in agony. Tears brimming at the corners of her eyes as the bullet hole burned into her like a piece of hot metal pumping into her and making her slowly start to feel the pain everywhere.

"Maybe a lead bullet can't hurt you, but one filled with verbena might."

"V-Verbena?" she croaked, screaming again as the substance pulsed inside her.

"Yeah, it's where the plant vervain comes from, and I'm sure you know what vervain does." he said, walking towards her slowly.

Vervain was, to a vampire, like wolfsbane was to a werewolf; poisonous, painful, and possibly deadly. She gasped quietly as she felt herself start to loose consciousness from the pain and his shoes came into her line of sight.

"Don't move, it'll only help it spread." Was the last thing she heard before passing out.

"Ah, good, you're awake."

Rukia tiredly looked up at the man standing above her, the fact that the vervain oil in the bullet was coursing through her veins wouldn't let her move. The bars of the jail cell had vervain oil melted into them so she couldn't touch them. The orange-haired man opened the cell door and walked in, shutting it.

"I'll give you a choice, since you're a lady an' all. Tell me, do you want to be a good girl and have a quick, peaceful death, or would you rather struggle and die painfully?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, "Why does it matter? I'll die in a month anyway..." she whispered, doubting he could hear her, but he did. Being an alpha wolf had the tendency to give one those types of abilities.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing, just kill me now." Rukia looked away awaiting her fate.

The cop looked at her, with a scowl in place. He grabbed her by the shoulder making her look at him. "Tell me." The two glared at each other then Rukia gave up.

"I lost my bloodstone some time ago, and at the end of this month I'll either become a monster or I'll be executed by my own people." she replied with a cough.

The cop watched her in silence, Rukia looking away from him again. Was that why she was here?

"Vampire... let me have your scent." he instructed, "It's not 'Vampire', it's Rukia Kuchiki."

"And I'm Ichigo Kurosaki... now give me your scent."

"Please, just so you can eat me alive? Don't make me laugh." Then the sound of a gun barrel was heard, pointing at her head.

"Either you can let me help you or I can put you out of your misery right here."

Rukia stared at him with anger, then she decided to give it a try since she had nothing to lose. She let down the scent guard she was mentally keeping up, letting her vampire scent drift through his nose. Ichigo lifted her up so his nose was near her neck, taking a big whiff. Suddenly his eyes went wide, "W-What...?" he muttered, it couldn't be. Ichigo took another whiff her neck. That scent... that SCENT ... that was the smell of a werewolf's mate... he gulped.

' How can this vampire be my mate... how?' He thought, but he couldn't get enough of her scent. It smelled so good. He couldn't control when his tongue came out and gave her neck a long lick, making Rukia shudder and gasp.

"W-what are you doing?" she croaked, Ichigo snapped out of his trance, letting Rukia go.

"Just making sure I got your scent." he muttered, covering his mouth. This was his mate... and as her mate he couldn't let her die.

"I'll tell you what Rukia, let's you and I make a deal." he offered.

"Why would I make a deal with a lowly mutt?"

"Because I'm the 'mutt' that has you prisoner." Rukia looked away trying to cover the blush on her cheeks.

"I'll let you go, hell I'll even help you find your bloodstone, but there are a few catches."

"Like what?"

"One; I need you to help me catch a few criminals, werewolves don't have the mind power you vampires do, so I need you to use your hypnosis and seduction to help me reel in a few fish."

"What else?"

"I'll bring you some blood, once a day, but you stay in my house and you don't leave without me."

"Anything else?"

"Don't tell anyone about this or I'll never live it down." he instructed, she thought on that for a short moment before nodding her head in agreement.

"Alright mutt... I accept." she replied. Ichigo scowled at the word 'mutt' but brushed it off.

"Good, now, let's get that vervain out of you."

Rukia had always been told to not allow a werewolf anywhere near her, so it took going against every natural instinct she had not to attack him at this moment. With the door to his office shut and a first aid kit beside him, Ichigo gestured for Rukia to lay down on the desk she was sitting on. She hesitantly leaned back across his desk, noticing that he had moved his paperwork and supplies to the floor. He turned her over so that she was laying on her stomach and moved the strap of her dress down to her waist, trying to ignore her smooth, delicious looking skin.

Ichigo uncovered the red, pulsing wound where the bullet was, "I'm going to anesthetize the area so you'll feel a small prick." he warned, grabbing a syringe and a bottle of local anesthesia from the case of medical supplies.

"Do all first aid kits have local anesthetics in them?" she asked as he drew the needle, "No, but I keep it stocked in the police station because brawls break out here sometimes, between wolves especially, so if waiting for an ambulance or if the wounds aren't that bad I may have to do a little handy work myself." he explained, injecting the anesthesia into the area around the wound.

"Ah." she gasped at the sting of the needle. Rukia fisted her hands tightly to stop the feeling, eyes shut.

"I'm going to have to take you back to my place once the bullet is out and I've closed the wound, I don't have any treatment for vervain poisoning here." he explained, she nodded her head slowly, breathing a little heavy. Ichigo was trying so hard to focus on the her wound instead of her breathing, which was starting to make his pants a little tighter than usual.

"SO, do you have a place to stay?" he asked trying to distract himself.

"A hotel room."

"Well we'll have to go there and get your things once you're healed up a little, like I said before, if another werewolf finds you... it'll be huge trouble."

"I can mask my scent."

"I know but still, there's no telling how someone could find out, it's just not a good idea for you to stay someplace else." he explained, she sighed lightly, "Fine, but I hope you don't mind a house pet."

~+~ (Koda Kumi- KO-SO KO-SO help set the mood for this next part.)

Rukia watched on from his living room as Ichigo walked into his kitchen and started rummaging through the cabinets. She felt horrible, they had gone by the hotel and gotten her luggage (she was glad she had yet to unpack) along with her rabbit, Chappy, but the Vervain was definitely taking it's effects and she was starting to feel really sick as it spread through her body. The pain was one thing, but now her stomach was upset, she felt like she had the stomach flu.

"Here, drink this." Ichigo commanded, handing her a small cup of dark yellow liquid, she stared up at him in reluctance, "It's liquid silver, it'll detox the vervain, you should also drink lots of water so you can flush out any remains of it." he instructed. Hesitantly she lifted the cup to her lips, gulping down the liquid; it had no taste.

"So..." he said quietly as he sat on the couch next to her, "I have to get back to work, make yourself at home and try not to get sick on the carpet or the furniture, I'll be back with some blood for you later." he said, about to get up.

"Why?" she asked, he raised his eyebrows, "Why what?"

"Why are you helping me? What's it to you?"

"I told you already, I need your help." she shook her head, "No... I know there's another reason, what is it?"

Ichigo had two choices, either tell her the truth, or not tell her... he sighed, "It's a curse for a werewolf's mate to be a vampire... you know? A living, bloody, curse..." he said quietly, Rukia looked at him in confusion.

"Are you trying to say that I'm your mate?" he looked down, "I'm sorry... it's not something I would wish on anyone to be mated to an enemy species..." he said, then he heard her chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo said, starting to get ticked off.

"So let's say I live long enough to do something about it... and let's say I even WANT to do anything about it... how could we live together?" he sighed, "It'll be complicated... I'd have to mate with you to begin with, and then ... you'd never be allowed to go back to your home. Since mating is such a big deal for werewolves, my people are the only ones who understand enough to let you slip under the laws... but I don't remember the last time hybrids were born... it'd be so much EASIER if vampires turned when they were mated like humans did..." he sighed, rubbing his hand on his face and Rukia frowned. He had showed her mercy, GREAT mercy... even if it was for his own selfish reasons...

Rukia got up from the couch, walking over to Ichigo. She grabbed him by the tie, bring him down to her level. "So you say I'm your mate, right?"

"Y-yeah..."

She turned herself around, rubbing her bottom into his hips, making him shudder.

"Does this make you want me...Officer?" She asked in her seductive tone, eying him over her shoulder. Ichigo gulped.

_'What's she trying to pull?'_

Rukia pulled on his tie, bringing his head to her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair, her mouth an inch from his.

Ichigo was more than willing to grab her and take her right here and now. He could feel his mouth watering with a need to taste her. Just as their lips were about to touch...

Ichigo was lying on the floor with Rukia's foot on his chest.

"Well let me tell you now, Officer. You better be prepared for a game of cat and mouse." the little vixen said, smirking at him.

Ichigo returned her smirk, fire blazing in his eyes, "An cop is always ready for a challenge, just don't let your guard down."

"I could say the same for you."she said, taking her foot off of his chest.

_'This vampire is something else.'_

Ichigo stomach started growling... he just wanted to go by the diner and grab something quick to eat... but he had to get this blood back to the house. He'd just have to cook something for himself ...eh... he hated his own cooking.

"I'm home!" he hollered as he walked into the house with a small gift bag in his hand.

"It's about time, didn't you forget to tell me about someone?" Rukia asked as she walked into the living room with his dog by her side.

"Oh yeah... Percy is so well behaved I sort of forgot that I needed to warn you..." he said, tossing the gift bag to her and leaning down to coo to his Black Lab.

"Hm? You put the blood in here?" she asked curiously as she pulled out two bags of blood from the hospital Ichigo had just gone to.

"Yeah, it's less conspicuous..." he replied, she sighed and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass out of the cabinet and opening the blood bags, pouring the blood into the blue glass, creating a slightly purple tone.

"Listen, I've gotta get some food and then we'll go out and start looking." he said, walking into the kitchen and looking down at her glass, "That's fine." she said, taking a sip and noticing him watching her.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"It's just... you drink it out of a glass...? Like a person..?"

"No, I go into a maddened frenzy and rip the bag into little pieces like a shark, what do you think of me?" she said with an obvious hint of sarcasm.

"I just... when you attacked those guys yesterday you were so hungry..." she looked down, "I had to drive a long way. I was starving. Besides, they deserved it, trying to attack a poor helpless woman." she explained as he looked around in the fridge.

"You all of them out without breaking a sweat, in like five minutes, I don't think that's a helpless woman." he said.

Rukia walked up behind him and peered over his shoulder, "Oh... so do you drink from people most of the time or is it usually blood from donors?"

"Donors, in my town there are two kinds of blood donors, the kinds that are generous and give blood like they do here, for medical reasons, and I drink that, I have bottles of it delivered to me weekly, then there are the live donors who are either kidnapped or suicidal and go to a special housing unit in town where vampires feed off of them until they die, there are some rouges who just attack out of no where too but that's illegal so it's rare... mmm... that meat there looks good, I could cook something with it if you want." she offered, swaying her hips slightly, he looked up at her.

"Wait, you can cook?"

"Sure, I can eat food just like everyone else, I need blood but I like other foods too. " she said, he sighed lightly, "Well if you can cook..." he muttered, she shoved him out of the way and bent down slowly to look in the fridge, making Ichigo look at her round bottom sway from side to side. "I'll make dinner, then we can leave." she suggested as her hips kept swaying back and forth, he stared at her for a moment and licked her lips, she looked good... tasty... and he wasn't just hungry for the steak anymore...

_'I'm gonna have to keep my guard up more than usual.'_

* * *

><p><strong>And another chapter done!<strong>

**Than****k you Asagi-chan!**

**I love sexy supernatural stories, as I'm sure you all can tell. And the thought of Ichigo being a sexy werewolf in an officers uniform makes me want to melt XD Then you add Rukia in a sexy red dress and KA-BOOM! ovaries. XD**

**But anyway hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Review and we'll love youuuuuuuuuuu!**


	3. Secret

**Hunt Me Darling Third Bite: Search **

"Wow, you treat ME like the animal and yet YOU'RE the one shredding that meat like a starving lion." Rukia mused as she watched Ichigo tear into his steak from her side of his dining room table like he had never had food in his life.

"I can't help it." he said as he took a break in his feasting to lick his lips, "This is delicious, I don't understand how you learned to cook like this."

"I had a lot of free time on my hands when I was younger." she simply replied .

It tasted so good. This food was the best thing he had ever tasted in his life, and now that he had one hunger satisfied, he was almost desperate, to satisfy the other.

"I wonder .. does the taste of my food have anything to do with me being your mate?" she asked as she took a sip of blood and popped a piece of steak into her mouth from his plate, which he found incredibly sexy by the way.

Ichigo shook his head and stabbed another piece with his fork, "No, it doesn't work like that, having a mate is really more for biological purposes; having sex, making babies, that kind of thing. But since you can only make babies with your mate, you do need to have some symbol of love to the person you're mated to, but... not exactly a IN love thing, more like a 'you're my mate so I have to love you' kind of thing. You don't have to like the person..." he said with a longing sigh, and she knew that he wanted to be in love with her.

His foot started to run over her's,going up and down her calf, maybe he knew, maybe it was involuntary, but she was waiting for the right opportunity to point it out.

"I've heard of people who don't even love mates, and I think that's sad. If your mate is abusive to you or you just can't stand them, you can't run away. They'll always be part of you, no matter how far you live from each other or how little you see of each other, you'll always have that connection... it's tragic, especially because you'll always, ALWAYS have the urge to mate with them once you get that first scent. Yup, it can be hard being a werewolf..." he said, looking down.

Rukia frowned, suddenly forgetting that his foot was resting on her's, "It sounds like this issue is a personal one."

"Sort of, it happened to a good friend of mine, his father was abusive to him and his mother finally left him." he replied, she nodded slowly, "I see." his foot started running again.

"What about you? Will you be a good vampire...or will I have to make you behave?" he said, eying her like his next meal.

Rukia smirked at the hunger wolf, staring at him with the same intensity, "That depends, maybe I like a little discipline every now and again..." Rukia leaned over the table, with hazed over eyes, causing Ichigo to do the same with smirk that made women go crazy, before whispering in her sexy tone, "Officer~."

Ichigo leaned forward a little more ready to catch her lips but she pulled away at the last second, making him scowl.

"Now let's get going mutt, I want to find my bloodstone before the end of this month." Rukia said walking to his front door.

Ichigo scowled at her retreating form, '_Bitch, such a tease.'_

"So where do you want to start?" Ichigo asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

Rukia shrugged, "I have no idea."

"What makes you think your bloodstone will be in this town of all places?" he asked.

"Because of the night I lost it... it was the only night in the twenty years of my life that there was a meeting between werewolves and vampires and it was held at my kingdom. I remember having it on when I went downstairs that night ten years ago... but when I went back up it was gone. I had a thorough search done of every vampire or human that was there and every inch of the house searched too. The only possibility left is that a werewolf found and took it." she said sitting in the passenger seat, her anger starting to boil. Ichigo stayed silent while looking at the road.

"I see... wait... did you say it was a political thing between werewolves and vampires?"

"Yes, ten years ago." his eyes widened.

"Cause ten tears ago, I remember going to the vampire kingdom and meeting the young princess."

"Wait...you can't be..."

Yes, it was all coming back to them... she was that girl he met all those years ago! The one he played jacks with!

Ichigo grabbed his chest, feeling the crystal underneath it... he had two choices; one, he could give her the necklace now and she'd return home... and never see him again... or two, he could keep it just a little longer and give it back by the end of the month, AFTER making love with her... or of course there was the option between those two, tell her he had the necklace but not allow her to have it until after he had her agreement to stay with him. But he didn't trust that, vampires were lying, deceitful creatures, it was her nature and there's no way she'd keep such a promise. He felt the pendant around his neck brush against his shoulder as he turned the car and frowned. The alpha cop didn't know what to do... but he wouldn't have to think about it right now, because his cell phone was ringing.

"Kurosaki." he answered as he picked up the phone,"I'm on my way." he said, hanging up and taking a sharp turn.

"W-Where are we going?" Rukia said, stunned by his sharp turn.

"We have a murder suspect in custody, time to use that gift of yours Sweetheart, we've been after this guy for a long time but we don't have enough evidence to hold him, we'll need a confession." he said, she huffed.

"I'll help... but DON'T call me 'Sweetheart'!" he smirked at her.

"Of course, oh and, SweetHeart, after you're done with the confession, you can search the police station for your necklace while I do paperwork." he said, she frowned.

"I never said it was a necklace Officer." she said with a cold hint in her voice, he felt his heart skip a beat.

"O-Oh... I heard somewhere all vampires wear their bloodstones as necklaces." he lied, but Rukia picked up on it.

"So what do you want me to do?" Rukia asked as she stared through the two-way mirror at the suspect in the interrogation room.

"Just go in, tell him you aren't a cop, and do your thing, say whatever you have to say, do whatever you have to do, get a verbal and written confession that he murdered three women, and get their names."

"Why do you need their names?"

"Even though we suspect we know who he killed there might be more out there, this is a common technique we use to get criminals to confess to more than what we have them on, tell them a number of crimes and see if they confess to the right ones, and if they mention one or two we didn't suspect them on, that's a bonus, and we keep going." he said, she nodded slowly.

"Do whatever I have to do hm? Even unbuttoning my top?" she asked with a smirk, reaching for the buttons. Ichigo lightly grabbed her arm and stared down at her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Rukia, if you do that, I'll have no choice but to run in there shot the guy and take you right there on the table, then I'd be arrested for murdering that guy for looking at what is mine." he replied seriously, she smiled.

"Relax, I may be a seductress but I'm still a virgin, I won't do anything shameful, and since when did I become yours?" she said with a smirk as she walked into the interrogation room and sat down.

"Who's the new girl?" Ichigo heard, looking beside him at the Beta of his pack, Uyuu Ishida.

"Oh, she's uh... a new recruit." the four-eyed man almost choked on his coffee.

"You're letting a rookie in there with a murderer?"

"She's a hypnotist, she's going to goose a confession out of him."

"How do you know she's any good?" the alpha smirked.

"Because, Uryuu, she's somehow got me on leash." he replied with a smile, Uryuu tilted his head slightly.

"Wow, she must be really good to have tamed the untameable Ichigo Kurosaki"

"I guess so."

"So you're not a cop aye?" said the man across from her, his arms behind his head as leaned on the chair. Rukia shook her head, taking in a deep breath.

_'He smells like smoke...'_ she thought, glancing down at the pockets of his jeans and noticing a white box sticking out, "Want a light?" she asked, reaching into her purse and pulling out a red and orange lighter with a mermaid on it. The mermaid had green hair that spilled down her shoulders, covering her breasts seductively, and had her eyes closed and hands above her head.

"Some lighter..." the man muttered as he pulled out a cigarette and took her lighter, lighting the stick of nicotine in his hands.

"Yes well, I'm not exactly a goody-two-shoes." she said with a smirk, taking her lighter back, he opened one eye as he sucked on the stick and breathed out, Rukia had to stay concentrated as to not start choking.

"Really now, that must be why someone as sexy as you is in here with someone like me." she smiled and leaned forward, pushing her breast together attracting his attention, smirking at him.

"Let's just say I like to take a walk on the wild side." she said.

Part of being a vampire was that she was good at mind games, and she was great at figuring people out, but it wasn't just being a vampire that did this to her, she had been raised to notice things about people, even things they didn't notice about themselves, little habits in their body language to see how they react to something. He seemed to like the idea of her with that lighter so she decided to play on it, the more masculine- and yet seductive- she could appear, the more he would talk.

Rukia was playing her mind games to the fullest, as she leaned closer almost touching his lips.

"Look, I really don't care if you killed those women or not..." she lied, "I just need to know if you did, you see one of the women you're SUSPECTED of killing happens to owe me money, I need to know if I should be hunting her down, or if she's already been hunted so I can get into her bank account myself, so why don't you just tell me a list of women you've killed, and I'll be on my way." she said.

The blue-haired man leaned back, giving he a toothy grin and took another puff on his cigarette.

"Why don't YOU just tell me the name of the woman you're lookin' for, and I can tell you if I've heard of her or not."

"Because I know how you work, if I do that there's no guarantee that you won't lie to me and try to get her money yourself."

"Good point, but I could tell the truth, I don't recall any of the women I've met with having any money." he replied, she nodded and brought her hand up to her blouse, as if she were hot.

"Let me put it this way, you WILL tell me about the women that you killed." she said,staring straight into his eyes. His teal eyes hazed over and he started to speak, prattling off anything that concerned the dead women.

Rukia walked out of the interrogation room holding a piece of paper in front of the two males before her.

"Piece of cake."

After what was about a ten hour shift, Ichigo finally brought him and Rukia to his house.

As soon as the alpha cop walked through the door, he went straight for his bedroom, leaving Rukia to her own devices.

It was now midnight and Rukia was tip-toeing outside of her room, down the hall, careful not to make even the slightest bit of noise, she didn't want to wake up Ichigo after all, but she had a sneaking suspension that he knew something about her necklace, and she wanted to know what it was! She slowly, opened up the door to his bedroom, glad that it didn't creak or squeak, and glided over to Ichigo's sleeping figure. She looked down, admiring his well built upper body and what she saw made her wrinkle her nose.

She knew it! There was her stone! Her crystal! Around his neck... Rukia gritted her teeth, the only question now was how she should go about removing it... should she take it now or wait? She smirked slightly, she had an idea coming to mind, a simply devilish idea.. if Ichigo wanted to live with her, then boy would she live with him!

* * *

><p><strong>And here is another chapter people!<strong>

**Sorry I took so long but I have exams all next week so I have to study for those. And I've been really pissed the past few days but I'll get over it.**

**Thank you Asagi-chan for all you're doing!**

**Review and we'll love youuuuuuuuuuu!**


	4. Tease

**Hunt Me Darling Fourth Bite: Tease**

Ichigo yawned loudly and rubbed his tired eyes as he stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen. The smell of coffee assaulted his nose and when he entered the room he was greeted to the sight of Rukia, sitting on his counter, in HIS shirt, that two sizes too big for her. Her legs were crossed while she was sucking on a lollipop, taking it out of her mouth with a "pop".

"Morning... Officer." she said in a mischievous tone.

Ichigo felt his pants suddenly get a little too tight. The little she devil turned to face him, uncrossing her legs, giving Ichigo an almost perfect view of her womanhood.

"W-what are you doing in my shirt?" he was finally able to ask.

Rukia hopped off the counter, strutting over to the confused yet aroused officer. "This shirt was laying around so I picked it up, but it felt so nice I put it on..." she started rubbing her body in a sensual way, "And my skin feels like it's in heaven."

Ichigo felt like he was watching a piece of meat hang in front of his face, she's such a tease.

"Why not have some coffee, made it just for you." her voice turning him on beyond belief.

She grabbed a cup and held it up to his lips. Ichigo looked at her carefully but drank it. "This is pretty good." he said as she gave him more.

"I know, cause I made sure you'd like it."

She pulled the cup away, much to Ichigo's displeasure, set it on the counter and stood extra close to him. "But wouldn't it be better if you had something to get you through the rest of the day?" she said, rubbing her breast against him.

Ichigo gained a little confidence back, grabbing her chin, "What do you have in mind?"

Rukia looks down at the shining jewel around his neck then looking back up at him,"You tell me...officer."

Ichigo smirk grew and he pushed her against the counter, "I've got a few things _we_ can do."

He pulled her leg up to wrap around his waist, raising her up to meet his pelvis.

Rukia threw her head back as a moan escaped her throat. This gave Ichigo perfect access to her white creamy neck. His mouth working wonders on her neck as she wound her fingers in his hair. Ichigo felt his member grow larger and he thrust into her pelvis even though he was still wearing his pants. The sounds of Rukia's moans was sending Ichigo into overdrive.

He bit down on her neck, making Rukia gasp in the process.

He pushed her/his shirt up, grabbing her breast roughly. Her skin was the softest thing he had ever felt in his life.

The sensations he was sending threw her body were making her forget her regular plan, but she snapped back into her senses just in time.

She gripped his hair harder and pulled his head back roughly, making the wolf wince in pain.

"Like it rough, huh?" he asked, still smirking, even threw the pain.

She glared at him, still breathless from their earlier activity, "Don't want to be late for work do you?"

He looked over at the clock, "We've still got enough time for a quickie...", he gave her a piercing glare,"In the shower perhaps?"

Rukia smirked back at him, pulling his hair back further, taking himself off of her,"Not anytime soon, officer.", she said, leaving Ichigo with a perfect view of her perfect ass, making him show his fangs in a mischievous grin.

"No panties."

Rukia was thrilled, she couldn't wait for Ichigo to get home.

If he wanted to tease her she'd tease him back, she was always up for a game, and she never had anyone to play with, so she figured why not? Plus, he had a fantastic looking body, which was why she decided to stay, and make him miserable in the process of course.

She just made sure to keep the doors and windows closed and everything would go swimmingly.

After taking a nice long bath after Ichigo left, she put on pair of blood red panties, that left little to the imagination. She felt too good in just her undies to put anything else on. So now she was currently naked, besides the panties.

But after a while the temperature was starting to get to her.

"So hot... better turn on the air..." she mused, after all, even though she was in nothing but panties.

Ichigo sighed lightly as he signed his name at the bottom of another form.

He wished his job was a little more like the stuff he saw on CSI and a little less like he was starring in Paper work: The Never Ending Story.

He swore, he would have thought twice about being a detective if he had known. Suddenly the door to his office opened.

"We found a body down on 56 Main." Ichigo looked up dryly from his paper work then went back to signing.

"Kurosaki... don't you want to go see it?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Ichigo looked up at the clock and gasped, suddenly standing up, "Not now Uryuu! I gotta go!"

"Wah- wait a minute now! You always stay late and you always, ALWAYS want to see the bodies! What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" he shouted.

"I have to get home!"

"Why?"

Ichigo smirked as he gathered his things, "Didn't I tell you Uryuu? I got a new pet!"

With that he left, leaving a very confused Uryuu in his wake.

"Rukia! I'm home! I brought your food!" Ichigo shouted as he walked into the house, greeted his dog, and tossed his jacket on the couch.

"Rukia!" he hollered again.

_'God, it's cold in here.'_ He thought, loosening his tie.

He went upstairs into his room to change, but as he opened the door, his breath was caught in his throat.

Pale, bare legs that you'd want to have wrapped around you forever, leading up to an offensive pair of red panties (which really didn't hide much of anything) and his eyes traveling further, up to her thin narrow back, curves in all the right places. Her long, black hair pulled over her shoulder... It was a sight that would make even blind men stutter.

"Oh Ichigo, I didn't hear you come in." she said innocently, looking at him over her shoulder as if she wasn't standing in his room practically naked before him.

His teeth were starting to show, his eyes turned red instead of their usual brown. A low rumble sounded through his throat and she thought any minute now he would attack her.

"You're just asking me to make you scream like a whore, aren't you?" he growled out, she smirked at him and turned around, revealing that she had forgone wearing a bra.

"Ah-ah now, I was just hot that's all, needed to cool off, not my fault you walked in." she said, stepping so that she was right in front of him and putting her delicate fingers on his shoulders, "You don't know how much you really owe me, so I have every right to tease you." she whispered as she grabbed the bags of blood from him and walked off, he leaned against the wall.

She has know idea what she'd just gotten herself into...

"Ah I just love feeling that hot water on my bare skin." Ichigo said with a sigh of contentment as he walked into the kitchen. Rukia, who was still clad in her underwear, stared him up and down and suddenly felt her throat getting very dry, the blood should have helped that...but there he was, soaked from head to toe, as if he hadn't used that towel around his waist at all.

His muscle glistening from the kitchen light, stretching his arms as if he were a model, to which she would have believed, and that damned towel loosely hanging around his V cut waist. She involuntarily licked her lips, "You know if you want to play the teasing game I'll let you know... I always win." he said, one hand hanging onto the flimsy towel like he was tempted to take it off any minute.

Rukia took in a deep breath, "Do you really want to test a vampire, much less the princess vampire?" she asked, licking her lips again, he smirked and leaned against the counter.

"Try me Baby." he replied, she took one step forward but before she could approach any further his phone rang and he picked it up, "Kurosaki..." he said, she frowned.

"WHAT? Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there." he said, hanging up immediately, "What is it?" she asked.

The young officer rushed out of the kitchen to change, "There was a vampire attack!" he replied.

"Well?" Ichigo asked as he looked over the body.

It wasn't a rouge that did this. A rouge vampire who was basing everything on instincts, or was starving, never would have left two clean bite marks on the neck, the body would have been torn to shreds. So that meant it had to be someone who did this intentionally, someone from the vampire kingdom, someone Rukia may know... the vampire in question leaned up from the body and shook her head.

"You don't recognize the scent?"

"I might be able to... if there was a scent to recognize." she said.

Ichigo was a bit taken aback by this, "What do you mean?"

"Take a whiff for yourself officer, tell me if you can smell anything, anything at all from that body." he inched closer, wondering if this was some kind of sick joke, only to find it wasn't.

"There's no scent at all." he replied with a frown.

"You know what that means right?" Rukia asked, crossing her arms over her modest chest.

"Yeah, the only reason a body won't have a scent on it is if a witch is masking it." he replied.

Bodies, no matter how they were killed, always had a scent, the victim's scent. This body should have at least two, the victim and the murderer, but there was nothing at all. No human scent, no vampire scent, not even the smell of blood, that meant a witch had to be involved to cover it all up.

"Do witches live here?" Rukia asked with raised eyebrows, he shook his head.

"No, not really, they have their own kingdom, they can travel back and forth like most creatures can but none that I know of actually live here." he replied,

"Why? Do any live in your kingdom?"

Rukia hesitated for a moment,"No, they come in and out as well but never stay."

The alpha nodded slowly, not noticing that she was suddenly a bit uncomfortable.

"So do you think it was a murder... or a message?" he asked, she blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Rukia, let's be honest here, if a vampire wanted this girl murdered and had a witch working with them, the death would be clean and certainly wouldn't have any impression that it was a vampire's doing."

"So you think the killer is trying to leave a message of some sort?"

"Yeah, that's what I can come up with, now question is what's it mean?"

Rukia frowned, narrowing her eyebrows, "I have no idea... I've never seen such a thing..." she mused quietly.

"Oh that's right... what do you do anyway? Back home I mean." she looked up abruptly from her train of thought.

"Oh... I write and draw, but being that I'm a princess I'm not all that much of a professional at anything." she replied.

Ichigo nodded to her and sighed, "Well I better go get the doctor, tell him what we've figured out... or what we haven't..." he said as he scratched the back of his head.

Rukia hmm'd quietly as she looked around the cold, sterile atmosphere of the morgue. She started walking over to the counter and quickly hopped up onto the cold steel table. Her long, simple, red dress protecting her thighs and butt from the cold metal. Her legs swung lightly back and forth, her red heels kicking in the air as she leaned over and looked at the tray of tools beside her, her black jacket drooping slightly.

"Sure are some scary things here hm? What do you think this thing is?" she asked as she held up something slightly akin to scissors but one blade was much wider than the other and they looked more like something that came out of a horror movie than a medical office.

"Rib cutters." Ichigo replied.

Rukia dropped them on the tray and looked up at him, "What?"

"Those are rib cutters, I had to watch an autopsy once when I was a rookie here, it was terrible as it was interesting." he said as he walked towards her.

The vampire princess shifted uncomfortably and crossed her legs at her ankles, "Creepy... I think I prefer the way bodies used to be disposed of... burned." he frowned at her and she shook her head at seeing his displeasure, "You know, ashes to ashes, dust to dust, returning to the earth? If I ever had to imagine these brutal things cutting into me I'd..."

"What? Die? You'd already be dead." he said with a smirk, she snorted, "Very funny." he smiled at her and put his hands on both sides of her, trapping her on the cold table.

"I thought so." he replied with a smirk, she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his.

"Vampires don't have mates...so you better watch yourself, cause I might bite you...and never let go." she said quietly, giving his neck a long lick.

"Really now?" he whispered, she nodded slowly.

"Let's go back to your office and take care of those files...and see how sturdy your desk is." he raised his eyebrows, "Well how can I object to that."

"Good... I just have one little condition..." she whispered

"Look down..." she said, he raised his eyebrows, looked down and she flipped her finger under his nose, making him stumble backwards so she could get out, "Gottcha~"

"Evil blood sucker..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, everyone!<strong>

**Sorry I've been taking so long, I just had a lot to handle (College, music etc.)**

**But now I finally have time to work on this! So I hope it was worth the wait!**

**3  
><strong>


	5. Office nights

**Hunt Me Darling Fifth Bite: Phone Wires**

"Is it really important for me to be with you?" Rukia huffed as she twirled around on the stool at the dinner, "Yeah, I need you to come down and take a wiff of the body again, we got a witch to come in and work at removing the spell, she'll be in in about two or three hours."

"So in the mean time I what? Look at the floor?" he shrugged, "Read? The station has some magazines and a few books." he replied as he took a drink of his coffee, she frowned, "Do I get one phone call Officer~?"

"Psh, why do you need one? You aren't a criminal are you?" she smiled and took a bite of her cheeseburger, "I need to call my friend Orihime and tell her about my little problem." she replied, Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, whatever." he replied, she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly, she had to get everything under control... if he found out the truth... she shook her head and stole a french fry off of his plate, squirting some ketchup onto it from the bottle, "Hey!"

"Sharing is caring." she said with a hum, moving their plates to be between them instead of directly in front of each other, Ichigo snorted and took an onion ring from her, "Fine fine..." he muttered back.

"How long do we have to wait around here before that witch gets here?" Rukia asked with a sigh of frustration as she sat near Ichigo's desk, bored out of her wits. She had already finished the book she had with her and Ichigo wouldn't let her out of his sight as he scribbled around some paperwork, "That's kind of up to the witch." he replied, she yawned and rubbed her eyes, "You have a really boring job Ichigo..."

"Want to make it more interesting?" he asked with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows. She looked up at him, smirking right back, "What do you have in mind, officer?" she said leaning closer to him. "I can think of a few things..."

The two stared at each other with Rukia breaking away. "You I could go for a snack right now." she said.

"But we just ate."

"I know, now give me money." she commanded.

Ichigo reached into his pocket and gave her a dollar. Rukia happily skipped down the hall to the vending machine. She paused to look at all the different choices but a voice snapped her out of it.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before." she heard, looking up to see a tall man with spikey blue hair standing behind her, "Oh... yes... I'm uh, new."

"Aha, what division are you in?"

"Um, homicide."

"Under Kurosaki aye?"

"So to speak..."

"Ah, that Kurosaki... he gets all the hot one." she smiled lightly at his flattery, "What about you?"

"I'm in vice." he replied, flexing his muscles, she smiled at him and swayed slightly, "You mean... like from that old American TV show? 'Miami Vice' right? Do you live on a boat with an alligator and stuff?" he grinned at her, his teeth slightly elongate, "Ah no no, I live in an apartment downtown."

"Downtown, nice."

"Yeah, it's a pretty nice setup, if you want maybe you could come check it out sometime." he replied, leaning against the wall, she leaned against it as well and just noticed the pay phone only a few feet away,"Well if you ever feel like that old hard-ass is pushing you too far there's always a spot for you with me." he said, she giggled at him and looked away, "Say Mr..." "Jaggerjaques, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques."

"Jaggerjaques? That's French isn't it?"

"Wee Mad'am," he chuckled, she smiled, "Mr. Jaggerjaques... do you mind lending me some change for the pay phone? I spent all my money on this junk and I really need to call my roommate." he nodded and started digging frantically into his pockets for some change, giving her a handfull of it, "If you get bored with that stupid ass, my office is right down the hall, I'll leave the door open." she smiled at him, "I'll keep it in mind." she said back.

Grimmjow nodded to her and walked away, making her sigh in relief as she ran to the phone and started sliding coins in, 'Thank goodness I learned how to flirt young...' she thought with a shiver as she waited on Orihime to answer the phone, ah men... werewolves or not they really were all like dogs, the slightest bit of attention and they get so excited they nearly spray you.

"Ah Rukia! So glad to hear from you!" Rukia heard on the other end of the phone, she made sure to glance around and check to see if Ichigo was there before speaking, "Orihime I need to ask you something very important."

"O-Of course, what is it?" the young witch replied, "Orihime... there was a murder here recently, a vampire attack actually, and it was covered up by a witch... you haven't covered up any murders recently have you?"

"Of course not!" Orihime said in a hurt voice, "I figured, I'm sorry, I just had to ask."

"How will you figure out who the murderer is?"

"We aren't sure, Ichigo has a witch of his own coming here later to try and get the spell undone."

"That's good, do you have any ideas on where your necklace is yet?" Rukia snorted, "Yeah, you won't BELIEVE where I found it!" she said as the two kept chatting.

"Wow, it sure did take a while for you to get some crackers huh?" Ichigo asked as Rukia walked back into his office, "Well you know, those stupid machines of your's .. not only did my crackers get stuck but so did my apple juice, so I had to kick both machines to get my stuff, then I got lost and walked in on some guy and his task force." she said, waiting for a response, either he would believe her lie... or be completely unphased... "I think the department should put their next paycheck into getting better vending machines." he replied with a snort, "I mean we have enough police dogs not to mention PLENTY of police werewolves, we really don't need to train more." she nodded slowly and sat down."Don't you, as the sheriff, control the finances?"

"No, that would be the mayor and he's an idiot, I'm the one who does all the work. He doesn't even KNOW he lives in a kingdom full of werewolves, and HE gets to decide if we need a new vending machine or another German Shepherd." he said with a huff as he leaned back in his chair, "Doesn't the mayor do anything?"

"Nothing besides cheating on his wife."

"I'm guessing neither of them are werewolves then."

"Nah, but their daughter is."

"How did that happen?"

"Mating, she and her fiancee' wanted to have a little nookie before the wedding and she's a wolf now, 'course, her parents would have a FIT if they knew." he replied, "Ah..." she mused quietly, opening her apple juice and taking a drink of it as she sat down on his desk, his hand rested on her upper leg and he looked up at her, "I wish you were human, it would make things so much easier." he mused, she scoffed, "Vampires feel it's a curse to be with a human.. now why would a werewolf want that?"

"It's fun, having a human mate, oh sure, it's harder than a werewolf but... it's fun, you get to protect them all the time.. and if they're human, when you mate, you know that it's YOUR werewolf genes flowing into them, YOUR genes turning them. Their werewolf side, is completely from you, and that's a bit exhilarating." he said seriously, she stared at him for a moment, his hand still on her upper leg, she leaned back a bit, "Ichigo..." she muttered, he pulled away from her and got up, "I have to go talk to someone about one of my other cases, so stay here and I'll be right back." he said, standing up, "Wait." she said, grabbing him by the arm, he looked down at her and she wrapped her legs around his."What?" he asked finally, a bit confused, "Ichigo... we're enemies, we aren't meant to get along with each other," he sighed, "I know-"

"But that doesn't mean we can't. I think we both do a lot of things we aren't supposed to do, I'm not saying that anything is going to happen." she said as her leg started to run up his.

"BUT... I'm not against trying." she said, he stared at her for a moment, "Are you pulling my leg?" she smirked at him, "Not yet, I think we should save that for home."

He chuckled lightly, "You better hold true to your words." he said, pulling her leg up and running his hand down to her thigh.

"I never go back on my words." she whispered in his ear.

Ichigo looked at her then let go of her and leaving the room. Rukia sighed and laid back on the desk, closing her eyes for a moment,_ 'I wonder... if I did become unfortunate enough to develop feelings for him... would we be able to survive that kind of toxic relationship..?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh, I know I haven't updated in forever but May was a busy month and June but here I am.<strong>


End file.
